My servant, my warlock, my lover
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: SLASH! This is a small one-shot featuring Arthur/Merlin. Lots of fluff and smut, contains sex! Read and enjoy all Merthur fans!


**Merlin**  
Arthur/Merlin

* * *

Everything was as normal in the castle of Camelot. At least it looked that way.  
It was early morning and the Prince, Arthur Pendragon was still in bed.  
His head was filled with thoughts which up to 90% were haunted by a pair of blue eyes and a goofy grin. He had not seen his manservant and friend in more than two weeks and he was looking forward to see Merlin. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. He was after all Prince Arthur of Camelot.

He could still see his and Merlin's first confrontation in front of his eyes when he closed them. At that time he had been annoyed but on the same time intrigued by Merlin, not many had dared to call him prat and if they had they would have been executed faster than they could say magic. Arthur was not sure when he had come to see Merlin as a friend, he had never had any real friends and so to know that there was one person who was honest with him to a certain degree, was a huge relief to Arthur.

Arthur did not have many fond memories from when he was a child but his meeting with Merlin changed that. Even if his life seemed to have taken a turn for the worse, with enemies and death traps everywhere he went. The fact that his manservant was a sorcerer did not make it better. Arthur did not want to know what would happen with Merlin if Uther found out that his only son's manservant, whom he himself had appointed, was a sorcerer, he would go ballistic. Not that he would swap Merlin for anything. He knew that when it came to Merlin the boy had many friends, Gwen, Gaius even Morgana…

Arthur buried his face into his pillow, growling. Why did Merlin always have to be late? Not that it bothered him so much anymore, Arthur had long ago come to realise, that Merlin would never be early. Arthur grumbled. He had had no one to take out his frustration on since he left Camelot and the fact that he found himself this restless made him even more annoyed. Now back in Camelot he was eager to see his servant.

The sound of something breaking alerted Arthur that his servant was on the way. He must have dozed off, because when he looked outside, the whole city was alive. From his place on the bed Arthur could see his knights, training their sword fighting skills. Arthur was forced to remove his attention from the window when the door to his chamber's opened, and in stepped Merlin with an apologetic smile on his face carrying a tray.

"Good morning, Sire!"

"You're late," said Arthur, his eyes roaming over Merlin's body.

"Sorry, sire but Gaius made me deliver some medicine to his patients'"said Merlin, his back turned against Arthur and so did not see the hungry look in Arthur's eyes.

"Bring the food here, I am in no mood to sit by the table today," Arthur could not hide his smirk when he saw Merlin sigh.

"Of course sire," Merlin put the tray down on the table, taking putting the bred, a mug filled with water and an apple on to the tray he moved over to the bed where Arthur was sitting.

Arthur had yet to remove his eyes from Merlin and he could see the small blush  
appear on Merlin's cheeks, when he noticed Arthur watching him.

"Sire?" Merlin asked Arthur. "Are you okay? You don't want Gaius to take a look that you haven't gotten ill?"

"I'm perfectly fine," answered Arthur. Watching as Merlin sat down by the side of his bed, Arthur did not waist a single minute. Gripping Merlin's upper arm Arthur pulled Merlin down on the bed. Because he was so much stronger, physically, than Merlin, it was not a big problem. Arthur smirked at the somewhat surprised warlock. Looking down at Merlin, Arthur dipped his head so that his mouth was just beside Merlin's right ear and growled: "Two weeks… You could not have been a bit faster, hmm?"

"I- I had to help Gaius," stammered Merlin, blushing furiously.

"You are adorable when you blush, you know that?" whispered Arthur, he could see the Goosebumps on Merlin's skin.

"S-sire…?"

"Arthur, call me Arthur or have you forgotten my name?"

"A-Arthur," said Merlin.

"Better, much better." Arthur let his mouth travel over Merlin's cheek, and softly kissing him on the mouth. How he had missed this, the feeling of Merlin's soft lips pressed against his own. Arthur could feel his lover's body relax underneath him.

Pressing their bodies together as closely as they could get, Arthur sneaked his arms around Merlin's waist, hugging him tight. Not that he was going to leave it at that, it was surprising but every time he was this close to Merlin he felt himself getting hard. Pressing their lips together, Arthur did not waste any time. Removing Merlin's shirt, he could not stop his hands from travelling down the young warlock's chest and stomach; he could feel the ribs sticking but his mind did not register it at the moment.

Arthur did not know anything else but the soft moans coming from his lover and the hands that grasped at his arms. Making love to Merlin was by far the most enjoyable things in his life, and Arthur would never trade his little Warlock for anything else in the world.

"A-ah…" moaned Merlin.

"Do you like it?" Arthur panted, his voice husky.

"Y-yes," moaned Merlin, "I lik-like it!"

He was not far from coming. Gripping Merlin's hips, he pushed himself as far as he could inside of his lover, shooting his seed. Their lips locked together Arthur could feel the warm seed of Merlin on his stomach.

"You're mine, and I won't let you out of my sight so don't even try run away," said Arthur his voice soft and filled with humor, but there was an undertone of seriousness in his voice that Merlin did not miss. Arthur was pleased when he got a small nod, from his servant who was watching him. Merlin's lips were swollen from all he kissing and Arthur could not stop himself from stealing one more kiss from his lover. Rolling over Arthur pulled Merlin into his chest, his arms tight around Merlin. He could feel Merlin's breath at the crook of his neck, the soft breathing slowly going back to normal.

"I missed you…" if Arthur would not have had such a good hearing he would not have heard the few words that escaped Merlin. His manservant had spoken them so softly that he had barley registered them.

"Say that again will you," asked Arthur.

"I said… I missed you," mumbled Merlin. Arthur's face broke into a huge grin, his eyes sparkling. Kissing his lover on the forehead, Arthur's mind was flowing somewhere above cloud nine.

Arthur was practically skipping down to the training ground where his knights already were waiting for him. He was radiating happiness, and he had gotten quite a few weird glances, even if no one had commented on his unusually happy mood. His mind replaying what had happened earlier that day: _"I said… I missed you," mumbled Merlin_. Arthur stopped himself just in time, before he laughed out loud. Forcing his facial expression into one of seriousness, Arthur stepped out on the training ground to face his knights.

Sword meeting sword, laughter and shouts, all this Arthur's brain registered but it seemed to stop there. His mind was filled with Merlin, and Merlin alone. He had a hard time controlling his expression but the knights did not seem to notice, they were too concentrated on their own doings. Something which Arthur was very thankful for, he did not want people meddling in his business, well maybe except for Merlin.

"Sire? Prince Arthur?" Arthur was forced out of his musings by a soft female voice. It was a servant woman.

"Yes?"

"His Majesty, Lord Uther wishes to speak with you," said she, when Arthur showed no indication that he was going, she continued. "He wishes to see you now, sire."  
Arthur sighed but motioned for the knights that their training for the day was over. Heading for the hall, Arthur wondered what it was that his father would want to speak to him about.

Outside of the big doors, Arthur took a deep breath before he entered. He loved his father and all that but sometimes the man was a bit near sighted for his own good.

"You wished to speak with me," he said. Uther was sitting by the long table, his eyes fixating on his son.

"Yes, you did not report to me yesterday when you arrived back, and then you failed to report to me earlier in the morning when I awaited your report," Uther's voice was stern his eyes, piercing Arthur. It was not easy for Arthur to stop himself from gulping, when his father was in a mood like this, there was no dillydallying or delays.

"I am sorry, my lord, it will not happen again," said Arthur.

"You better hope so. You are my heir and the next king of Camelot…" Arthur knew he should not tune out his father, but after hearing the same speech since he was four years old, it tended to get boring, especially as he knew it inside out. It was always like this when his father wished to speak with him, no welcome back Arthur, no how was it? Only ever: duty, duty, duty. Of course Arthur understood that Uther was no emotional person but sometime it would not be wrong with some encouragement instead of lectures. Never had he gotten a pat on the shoulder when he had done something right, nor a friendly smile. It was always strict, direct and short, their meetings.

"…Is it understood?" asked Uther, his voice stern.

"Yes," answered Arthur, he was just on his way to leave the room when Uther once again spoke.

"I heard from some of the servants that you seemed extra happy this morning, _skipping_ down the corridors," said Uther as if the word skipping was poison, a bit like the word magic. This time Arthur actually gulped. If there was something Uther hated more than magic that was things like, screaming, being childish and running or in any way dishonor the throne of Camelot by acting immature. And unfortunately, skipping fell into that category.

"Did they? I cannot say I was in a bad mood, but I did certainly not skip," said Arthur, praying that his father would not spot the lie. Uther gave his son a hard stare, but did not elaborate; instead he dismissed his son with a wave of his hand. Arthur did not need to be told twice and almost darted from the room. Outside the hall, he headed for his chamber. He was not very pleased with the servants but what could he do about it…, evading people as good as he could Arthur hurried back to his room.

When Arthur stepped into his chamber it was empty. It seemed as if Merlin was not yet done with his chores or Gaius had asked him to deliver something somewhere. He grumbled but there was not much he could do about it.

When Merlin finally appeared panting and a bit dizzy, Arthur had already taken off his armor and was only wearing his usual red shirt and black pants. Sitting by the table eating on an apple, Arthur motioned for Merlin to get closer. Arthur watched as Merlin took a step forwards and stumbled over something that was lying on the floor, falling face forwards into Arthur's lap. Arthur grinned; maybe there were some good qualities about Merlin's clumsiness. Sneaking his arms around Merlin, Arthur pulled Merlin into his lap.

"A-arthur! What if someone walks in?" Merlin sounded a bit worried.

"Oh, shush you. The only ones who enter my chambers are you and me, and if a servant wants in, they knock first," declared Arthur. His hands rested on each side of Merlin's hips, to steady but also to keep the young sorcerer in place. Arthur rested his head on Merlin's shoulder, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"You are absolutely too light, do you not eat?" asked Arthur.

"Of course I do."

"Are you sure, I swear I can feel you ribs." Arthur had let his hands travel in under Merlin's shirt, when he spoke.

"Yes," said Merlin. Reaching out for the table Arthur grabbed and apple and cut it into to half. Giving one slice to Merlin, whilst he took the other side for himself.

"Eat it."

"Thank you…" Arthur watched as Merlin slowly nibbled on the apple slice. It was such a cute sight, almost teeth rotting cute. He was smiling quietly, his eyes following Merlin's every move.

"You're welcome and now for my payment," said Arthur, smiling at his manservant who had this adorable facial expression. "I want a kiss."

It was soft and gentle and every bit Merlin as it could get. Taking his lovers head into his hands, Arthur pressed their foreheads together, kissing Merlin again. This time, a bit longer.

"You. Are. Adorable." He whispered softly.

Arthur could not sleep; he was wide awake and very content. Looking down at the body lying beside him on the bed, Arthur smiled tenderly. Stroking Merlin's hair, mumbling sweet words, that he would never be caught dead saying in the company of anyone else. It was almost creepy how much he cared for the young sorcerer. He loved him, yes Arthur knew that he loved Merlin but he was in no rush. As long as Merlin was comfortable in his presence that was enough. Leaning over the sleeping form of Merlin, Arthur placed a gentle kiss on Merlin's lips.

What they say about the heart growing fonder in absence was true but Arthur could not help but like it better when he could feel Merlin in his arms. And even if he had had a somewhat good time away from under the watchful eye of his father, he could not help but feel more relaxed when he was back in Camelot, with Merlin safely back in his arms.

**-THE END-**

**

* * *

**

I hope it was stisfactory, the plot bunny just decided to jump and bite me in the ass and so I just had to write this small  
Arthur/Merlin smut story.  
Please review and tell me what you thought about it!


End file.
